


Escape

by sonicsora



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Angst, Delusions, Dreams, M/M, Multi, Slash, Smut, Turtlecest, katanashipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone and delusional, Leonardo thinks back to better times. A time where he was truly happy and loved two very distinctly different men. Leo/Raph and Leo/Usagi within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty old fic on my side of things. From waaaay back in 2008. I've done a lot of tweaking to make it flow more smoothly. Along with giving it some semblance of a plot. 
> 
> There are very likely some grammar issues I need to hammer out, but I'll jump back in to fix them later. Leave a comment if you see one!

"Usa-kun!" Groaned the smaller male, his head lolling back against the warm grass under him. His hips bucked upwards against Usagi’s own with a needy mewl, fingers running through the others fur, memorizing the feeling. Silky, warm, _his_. 

"Yes! Yes!” He moaned, eyes closing tight, jumbled Japanese easily heard, light laughter heard from the man straddling Leonardo. The easy weight of the rabbit on top of him made the turtle’s heart race. 

"Usa-"

"Don't ya say that damn rabbits name, yer mine." Rumbled a deeper voice, those gentle hands turned rough, stronger, he could feel scales now. Raphael’s hands were heavier, but quicker. 

"Raph?" Was a low groan, eyes opening slightly against the stark lights overhead. From warm sunlight to florescent lights swaying overhead. He could faintly hear the subway passing by overhead and smell the stench of stagnant waters. 

"Who else fearless?" 

"The boogie man." Answered the blue wearing turtle with a low sound, hips bucking at a thrust given. Heat pooling through his body and heart hammering against his plastron. 

"What of the boogie man Leo-chan?" A low voice chuckled lowly against his neck. 

Leo could only groan, squirming against the attention. He hadn’t been this aroused in such a long time.

"Leo-chan?" 

"Nothing, Nothing, I need you." He tightened his grip on Usagi, desperation rolling through his body. This was all he had. 

"Glad ya do, though you might need to scream that louder now.” Rumbled the deeper voice, smugness dripping from the tone. Thrusts rough, hands leaving marks, bites given. 

"I don't wanna scream..." 

"You never have to, I'm here for you." The gentle voice, tender, considerably less hurried. 

"You will whether ya like it or not." Deeper, rougher, biting, snarling. The two men were like night and day, such drastic changes. Leo gladly found himself yielding to both. 

The turtle panted, his body twisting with a low whine, thrusts going from rough to soft, hands wandering over his body, he could feel fur and scales. The shifts made his body feel electric. 

His cheek pressed back against the grass, no concrete- after a certain point he found himself not caring. 

All he knew was he could moan, body jerking, twisting, responding to the thrusts. Jumbled Japanese, mangled English, words spilling fourth he didn't even know, his breath short, hot. The heat it was building up inside him with every movement, his body aching. 

Kisses and bites were given, he could tell some of them would leave serious marks the next morning, or night? What time was it? Why did he care again? He should be focused on now, it was too good to lose.

"Fuck... Fuck..." He panted, voice hitched, roughened from arousal and want. 

"Nice language there Leo!" Laughter, both of them, a quirk of his own lips. He had to smile for them, god it had been so long since he heard either man laugh. 

"My, certainly isn't what you'd usually say Leo-koi." 

"Usagi! Raph! Please!" His head tilted back, able to feel both of their hands on his body. Quick deft scaly fingers running along his tail. Soft furred fingers toyed with the lower edge of his plastron. The slimmer fingers ran across the length of his cock, teasing him between thrusts. 

"Always Leo-chan." 

"Hah~ I knew you'd come around." 

Harsh, slow, scratching, rubbing, the feelings changed. He was lost again, sensations flooding him throughly. 

He could only catch blurred glimpses of them, white, green, red, blue. He bit down sagely on his tongue giving up trying to focus, sensations rolling through him like a wild fire destroying a forest. Was it both? Or one? Eye lips slipping shut once again, darkness among the scorching heat. 

The two so different, yet so similar in so many ways. He could feel his toes curl with pleasure, throat tightening as breathing became hard for him. The thrusts paces increased, his body went rigid. A cottony feeling in his chest, love, lust. He was unsure what to think, or if he should even be thinking at all. 

The little mewls, gasps and moans all seeming to empty fourth from the pinned turtle, his heart leaping from his chest when he finally did climax. His eye lids tightening from the pressure of how hard he was closing them now. 

Faint amused sounds escaped from the man looming over him, his own peak coming with a harder thrust. There was a shift of fur catching between plastron and shell to the clack of two plastrons meeting harshly. Fingers raking over his body with a loving ease, from both. Kisses were exchanged, the warmth from before dwindling slowly away. He could already feel the warmth fading the longer they sat together like this. 

"I love you." Both of them spoke, softly. Confidence in Usagi's voice, vulnerability in Raph's. 

The loaded words made him moan, the sound turning into a whimper.

"You won't leave will you?" 

"No, Leo-koi.” A smile, warm eyes, fingers tracing his features, their noses touching, nuzzles given. 

"Naw Leo.” A smirk, amused eyes. Hands under his chin. Cupping his face, bringing it in for a kiss. 

"We'll stay with you, we promise." Both, so in love now. Kisses trailed down his neck, affection given easily. It made him churr lowly, lazily relaxing. They would stay with him, never leave. It was a good feeling, he held on hopefully. 

A pleased sigh escaped the blue wearing turtle, eyes finally easing opening. His contented expression melting away seeing the empty room of his. A candle flickering in the dullness around him. The orange glow didn't even fill the room with life, everything felt... lacking. The forgotten katanas in their holsters, his mask, worn in padding and well thumbed through books books. Dust seemed to be collecting in places. How long had he slept? 

The eldest of the turtles curled into a ball, disregarding his clock, numbers blinking a dim ‘3:40 AM’ in his direction.

He prayed one day they'd be fact once more, not the fiction he clung to now like a life preserver. For now he lived like this in the darkness while Oroko Saki ravaged the land above. The last of his kind, the last protector of New York city. What a joke that was. He could not even save his family or Usagi. 

He laughed lowly to himself, gaze drawn to the clock before he placed his forehead against the hard cold concrete.


End file.
